Darkness
by Wind-Youkai-Saki
Summary: What happens when a powerful demon from Hell is let loose, wanting to kill mankind? And what happens when a young wind demon shows up clinging to Hiei? Find out in my story Darkness.


**Hiei is in the woods fighting a powerful demon! But, after mastering the dragon and becoming the dragon, Hiei is probably the most powerful demon in all of Spirit world! It's my opinion, so fuck off!**

Hiei: "Fists of the Immortal Flame!"

BBBBBB-AAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMM

**The demon lies there on the ground (dead as a door nail!). **

Hiei: "Hn, baka, thought he could kill me!"

**Suddenly Hiei hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Then Hiei jumps into a tree to hide himself. While in the tree Hiei sees a girl step out into the open. She had light brown hair. Her hair went all the way to the lowest part of her back. She wore what looked like a black kimono, but it was pulled back with a huge white bow to make it look like a skirt. And her eyes were...different, she had sea blue eyes, with a dark blue outline and a little bit of a yellow swirl. What else was weird was that there seemed to be like a shine or a glitter behind her, as if she had wings that were not there! **

Hiei: **Hiei is then shocked by what he notices. **_'There lies the dead corpse of a demon, and yet she shows no sign of fear!?! Who the hell is she??' _

**In amazement the girl turns her head towards the tree Hiei is hiding in! She runs towards the tree and pulls out a sword, slicing the tree in half. Hiei jumps out, but with his super speed he lands safely on the ground. **

Hiei: "What do you want?"

The girl just stares at him with an evil grin on her face. Suddenly she starts to run towards the youkai! But stops right in front of him.

Saki: **she puts on her cutest face. **"OH MY GOSH! What they say about you is true!"

Hiei: "What????????.................... Who???????..................................."

Saki: "Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Saki Mitodoji! I am in my 2nd year of High School at Saryashiki High, and I am 500 years old, and I'm a wind demon."

Hiei: "............"

Saki: "Your probably wondering why I attacked you, and now I'm introducing myself! -"

Hiei: "So...why... the hell are you here?"

Saki: "I'm here to see if the stories are really true!" -

Hiei: "What stories???????"

Saki: **She clears her throat. **

1. Your really powerful & fast.

2. You're the best sword man ever seen.

3. You are the first person to master the "Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

4. Your only 4,10.

5. You're a fire demon.

6. You have a 3rd eye called "The Jagan."

7. You can't swim.

8. AND, YOUR SUPER HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: "........."

Saki: "After I gathered up all the information I could, I set out to find you! AND, IT'S EVEN COOLER HOW EVERYTHING I'VE HEARD & SEEN IS TRUE!"

Hiei: _'GREAT! I hope this pest does not follow me!'_

**(A few days later)**

**So far, Saki has followed Hiei where he's goes! She hasn't once left his side. She has helped out with every demon he's fought and trust me, she's been a fucking pain in the ass! **

****

**(At Kurama's house) **

**For the 1st time in forever, Saki has left Hiei's side to go shopping. Everyone is there (Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kekio.) **

Yusuke: "Why are you so up tight about this girl following you around Hiei."

Hiei: "........................"

Kurama: "I guess Hiei is not use to so much attention."

Kuwabara: "I'm surprised that the shrimp hasn't told her off or hurt her feelings!"

Hiei: "You have already been sentenced to death, don't make me kill you early."

Kuwabara: "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Hiei: "Must I kill you now?"

Kuwabara: "THAT'S IT!"

**Kuwabara tries to tackle Hiei, but Hiei is to fast for him. **

Hiei: "Must I remind you of what I did to Bui at the Dark Tournament?"

Kuwabara: "Never mind, I'll pass."

Yusuke: "Anyway, why don't you get out of here before she comes back?"

Hiei: "I can't. For some reason she can sense me no matter where I go."

Yusuke: "Wow!"

**With out noticing, Saki bursts through the door. Clinging to Hiei. **

Saki: "I'm sorry if I was gone to long Hiei-kun." -

**Suddenly Lord Koenma appears. **

Koenma: "Hey."

**Everyone screams and freaks out (except Hiei & Kurama). **

****

****

Yusuke: "So, I have a new case!"

Koenma: "Don't get so excited Yusuke. This mite actually be the hardest case you have ever had. The demon you will have to kill is, Darkness."

Everyone: "Darkness?!?"

Hiei: _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_

Koenma: "Darkness, 5,000 years ago their was a demon created in this world. Created by people's fears called Darkness. 5,000 years ago Darkness tried to consume the world, but he did not have the power to. But, a little while ago we had just found out, in the deepest darkest pits of hell, Darkness has been feeding off of people's fears for the past 4,000 years. Darkness is almost to the point where he will escape from hell, and be released into the world to cause chaos."

Botan: "Lord Koenma, how is Yusuke suppose to defeat this demon? What about your father? Isn't he strong enough to send Darkness back into the pits of hell?"

Koenma: "Even if my father is strong enough to defeat Darkness, just the stress of fighting Darkness would send the world crumbling."

Yusuke: "So...do you know...how strong this guy is?"

Koenma: "He's stronger than Toguro...... and you..... probably, even if you have the power of Genkai inside of you."

**Yusuke runs up to Koenma and grabs him by the front of his shirt, as if he was going to punch him. **

Yusuke: "...SHUT UP! I WILL DEFEAT THIS DARKNESS ASSHOLE! JUST YOU WATCH!"

**Yusuke drops Koenma and runs off, Kekio follows him. **

Botan: "It looks like Yusuke still can't take it. He still can't forget about what happened to Genkai."

****

****

**After that day, everyone has been training. Especially Yusuke, he has been up in the mountains training, and has been gone for weeks. Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Saki. Have been training together for the past month. And it's almost time before Darkness shows up! Only one more week!**

****

****

**(On Monday Hiei & Saki are training in the middle of the night)**

**While Hiei and Saki are battling they are talking at the same time. **

Hiei: "Why do you like me so much?"

Saki: "Huh!?! Why do you ask Hiei-kun?"

Hiei: "I don't know? I guess Kurama was right, I'm not use to this kind of...treatment."

Saki: "I guess all I can say is that I admire you, I want to be with you, help you out any way I can. It makes me feel good inside." **Her eyes change as if she was worried. **"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry if I have been bugging you this whole time! I'm sorry if I did not sense how you were feeling. I am sorry if I have gotten in your way from training without you showing me your full potential!!!!!!"

Hiei: "Huh...!No I didn't mean to sound as if you were a pest! I was just asking, so don't get the wrong idea. Okay!"

Saki: **Saki wipes her tears away and puts on a smile. **

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Hiei and Saki look up, and see thousands of flying demons coming their way. **

Saki: "What the hell are those thingies?"

Hiei: "Those are probably Darkness's minions!"

**Hiei and Saki are fighting darkness's minions. When suddenly Hiei is knocked into a lake. **

**Saki: "HIEI!!" **

**End of Chapter 1**

****

**Saki: "Shit I'm worried! Even though I know what's going to happen, I am really worried about what could happen later on! If you know what I mean!! **

****

**Well join everyone in chapter 2 "The new girl" to find out what happens to Hiei & me, and find out who shows up to help them out! So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**-So see you then!-"**


End file.
